


Ultimate Fucky Student

by tylors



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Dangan Ronpa, Pre-Despair, Sorry for the title, is this gonna be a full fanfic? maybe lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylors/pseuds/tylors
Summary: Makoto Naegi is quite the lucky boy, whether it's for the best or the worst. Mostly being the worst as it constantly attracts girls to him.





	1. Mukuro Ikusaba

Makoto Naegi was always quite the lucky student. Did he really want this talent? He wasn't entirely sure about the answer to that.. on an unrelated note, today was just another Monday, having brushed his teeth and ignoring his rather messy hair. He was walking to Hopes Peak Academy when he heard a rustling from the bushes behind him. Now this was a normal thing that he had come to accept, but this was rather close to him unlike normal which caused him to investigate it. He looked in the bushes only to find none other than the Ultimate Soldier; Mukuro Ikusaba. He raised an eyebrow before clearing his throat which caused her to look up at him with a faint blush across her face. "I...Ikusaba?" He tilted his head in confusion as she stood up, a few leafs coming off of her. "What are you doing?" Meanwhile in Mukuro's head a thousand sirens were going off at once. Makoto Naegi, the first person to ever smile at her was now confronting her face to face about her potentially stalking him. She never considered it to be stalking, merely just making sure the love of her life was safe.

She was not all that confident, mostly due to her sister constantly berating her with insults and such.. but this was the day she was finally going to confess to him. It was finally time as she inhaled before exhaling softly. "I-I love you Makoto.." this came as quite the shock to Naegi, causing his eyes to widen. "Y-You what?!" He spat out in complete surprise. "Don't say a word, just come with me." He was almost immediately pulled away to a nearby alleyway which was more or less out of view from the public. "Would you.. like me to show my love for you?" she looked at him with a small flustered smile, giving him little time to react. "S-Sure?" he wasn't exactly sure what she meant, but decided to go with it. It was only when she pulled down his pants that he realized just what was going on, cheeks going red as he leaned back against the wall, an erection slowly starting to form when she pulled down his underwear as well, leaning forward to start kissing and sucking on the tip with her eyes closed. He let out a few sensitive and small moans, causing her to begin moving deeper onto his length, finding his squeaks and fidgets to increase. These of course were two of the many qualities she found lovable in this boy, meaning that he was quite adorable and loving to everyone. As she moved faster and deeper he got closer to climax, eyes closing as his moans got louder and louder, simply music to her ears as he tried to quiet himself, looking down at her and whispered the four words she had been waiting to hear ever since he first smiled at her. "I love you, Mukuro.." just as he had came into her mouth, leaning back against the wall tiredly. She moved off, standing back up as she swallowed the load she had just taken, kissing his cheek before whispering "I love you too." into his ear before grabbing his hand and continuing to walk toward Hopes Peak with him, starting to think of a lie for why they were late. Makoto of course, was speechless.


	2. Junko Enoshima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko doesn't really enjoy her sister being too happy, and decides to put a stop to it, much to Naegi's disapproval.

The following day, Naegi had been on his way to class as usual, actually showing up early this time, only for the one and only Junko Enoshima to prance over to his desk, looking down at him with a grin one could only define as making him "scaroused" more than anything. "Heeeeey Makoto!" She shouted in a fake cutesy voice, before immediately breaking the ice and staring him in the eye before whispering "I know what you and Mukuro did yesterday." This made Naegi's blood run cold.. "A-Are you going to.." Naegi tried to mumble out before being cut off by the cherry blond haired girl. "Yep! I'm gonna take you out to put her back into her place of despair." This.. wasn't truly what he expected, but okay then. He wasn't sure what to say, seeing as that was rather awful of her to do. She pranced away before he could say anything, leaving him shocked and speechless for most of the day. 

Once school had ended, the boy started to walk home as he was quite tired and emotionally drained, only to be cut off by Junko again, who tightly gripped his hand and dragged him the opposite way. "Come on, loverboy! You're gonna take me shopping and buy me stuff!" What she said surprised him further, as he could've sworn she had more... malicious intents. None the less, he was kind of relieved when they got to the mall, hoping that Mukuro wouldn't kill him if she saw the two. Just when he thought he was safe, he felt his hand be pushed onto something.. soft. In fact, it was like nothing he'd ever felt bef--- and then he realized what he was touching. Junko had forced his hand onto one of her breasts, only to now be playfully scolding him for "forcefully touching her breasts in public" which seemed to grab the attention of many nearby. Naegi's face as bright red as he... sort of felt someone staring at him? He shrugged it off since he couldn't see anyone staring.. one day full of shameless flirting and loud moaning with Junko was more than enough, and by the time he was able to go home, he was close to passing out. He had said goodbye to Enoshima, being forced to touch one of her breasts again for a "goodbye". Man, this is going to happen with more girls, isn't it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey the ending was a bit halfassed since im bleeding and my ear is red for some reason sorry but prepare for more of my garbage writing ok


End file.
